A Drunken State Of Mind
by the Last Flowerchild
Summary: After a lot of alcohol, Tulio and Miguel have a night of fun. TulioxMiguel slash.


_A Drunken State Of Mind  
**we don't claim anything except the idea for the story**  
Written by Tsukitara Kitori & Nezune Otoki_

* * *

Deep in the streets of Spain, Miguel and Tulio were up to their old antics again. Tulio had recently gambled away their last few dollars, and now both he and his partner were busy trying to earn it back. As Tulio prepared to roll his pair of loaded dice, behind him his best friend Miguel was whispering what not to do. Don't mess up, don't lose, don't do this, don't do that…

"Miguel, stop whispering in my ear!" Tulio snapped irritably, rubbing his dice against his vest. "Go over there or something. You're distracting me." He watched as Miguel took his lute and went over to a girl. Tulio frowned at this but turned his attention back to the man who he was gambling with. He rolled the dice a few times, obviously came out with seven, and then proceeded to take his money.

Miguel felt hurt when his partner told him to go somewhere else, but he masked it up and left to entertain a girl. He played his lute next to a blonde and danced a bit; trying to replace his hurt. The girl seemed excited and winked at him a couple of times before swaying a bit to his music. '_Way to go Miguel, you just screwed up your chances again to get Tulio…damnit I am dumb….'_ Miguel's normal happy expression changed into a saddened look. He wanted Tulio to notice him more; to take interest in him and not annoy his partner. After this little stunt and many other failed attempts, Miguel was starting to lose hope of ever having Tulio as his boyfriend.

Tulio won a few rounds, but lost about twelve more—these dice weren't nearly as good as the old ones that he'd had. Once again he was broke. Knowing when to quit, he gathered up his dice and what little money he had left, and then went over to Miguel. He yanked on the other man's red sleeve and hissed in his ear, "Let's go." He pushed past the blonde girl, stringing Miguel along behind him. "Well," he said, throwing his meager winnings over to his friend, "I hope you're happy; you distracted me so much with that damn girl that I lost again." He sighed irritably. "And they almost figured out that I was cheating_, _but I guess that you really don't care if I get in trouble, do you?" He glanced over at Miguel, who was smiling at him cluelessly, and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, because it was clearly my fault that you lost." He said in his masked happy expression. His eyes were glued to the ground as he spoke again. "I went away like you asked Tulio….you can't blame me this time…"

"Well…you…I…" he let out a frustrated grumble. "You didn't have to go next to a girl." He glared over at Miguel. "Fine, you're right, we should just forget it—even though we have no money…" this was a problem indeed. His mind began worrying over where they would sleep tonight, what they would eat, and how they would keep themselves safe without a place to go. After all, it was his duty to keep his partner Miguel happy and worry free, but how could he do that knowing that they had nothing? He'd always been the one to keep things together before, and he couldn't lose his cool now. Tulio was lost in thought. Miguel noticed the distressed look on his partner's face and frowned.

'_Poor Tulio…where could we sleep for tonight?'_ Miguel began looking around for some kind of protection. His face was even more saddened, because he didn't locate anything they could use as shelter. Miguel's head turned around to look at the harbor they were near. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he pounced onto Tulio. His partner looked annoyed and was going to scold him, but Miguel got to him first. "Tulio Tulio! Look I found out home for the night!" Miguel pointed over to a high dock with lower levels. We can sleep under the docks tonight. It'll keep us protected Tulio I just know it." Miguel was looking at his long time crush with his puppy eyes.

Tulio put his hands on his slender hips and thought for a moment. "Miguel…" he glanced over at his friend and noticed his puppy dog eyes. He couldn't say no to that…no, he had to resist. Then again, the more he stared into his friend's deep, green eyes, the more he felt convinced that the docks were a good idea. At last he nodded. "Okay fine. You go there and I'll get food." Miguel shook his head and went to protest, but Tulio continued to urge him to the safety of the docks. He planned on stealing, and he didn't want Miguel anywhere near that kind of trouble. "Just trust me." He said with a cunning smile.

Miguel finally went to the docks knowing that he wouldn't win the argument with his partner. There were three lower levels of the dock. Miguel didn't have to think long about which one he wanted either. With a slight smile he hopped down to the second level already finding it cozy. "There we are, now if only there was a blanket and a pillow." Miguel thought of stealing some, but decided against it as a thought of an angry Tulio ran through his mind. "No can't do that…I couldn't stand Tulio mad at me again…." As he thought of something his smile grew. "I know I'll just use my shirt."

In a few minutes Tulio returned carrying a loaf of bread and a couple of apples with him. He also was carefully trying to carry a small bottle of alcohol under his arm. Although it sounded quite malicious, he liked getting Miguel drunk, because he was so adorable. He'd lean on Tulio and cling to him, and his cheeks would turn red. Tulio was still smiling at this thought as he went to the lower levels of the docks. After a little searching, he discovered Miguel lying down, shirtless. He let out a sigh and put down the food and drink so that he could properly scold his friend. "Miguel, what do you think you're doing?" He sounded angry, but he didn't really mean to. Lately he'd been irritated a lot lately, mostly because of their financial let a hurt look come onto his face, and Tulio raced to apologize. "I'm sorry, I'm just…"he sighed and sat down next to his partner and offered him an apple. "Eat."

Miguel's hurt was erased as Tulio handed him an apple. The red fruit made a smile appear on the blonde man's face as he took a bite of the sweet treat. "Mmmmmm thank you Tulio." He thanked his partner happily eating his apple. It was so sweet and juicy that the fruit's clear liquids dribbled down Miguel's chin onto his shirtless chest.

Tulio watched his friend eat and licked his lips. "I…uh…" he leaned a little closer to Miguel, his lips parted, but stopped himself. He then averted his attention to his food, and snatched an apple for himself. He ate it quietly, his legs crossed, leaning against the dock. He stared up, lost in thought, licking at his fingers when he'd get the apple's juice on him. He was nearly done when he caught Miguel staring at him. He chose to let this go. "Tomorrow," he began, throwing the eaten apple aside and reaching for the bread, "I'm going out to earn money. _You _are going to stay here and behave." At the confused look on his partner's innocent face, he added, "I don't want to see you around anyone else…women…" he said this somewhat offhandedly, trying to make it seem as though it wasn't a big deal; he then reached for Miguel's lute and distractedly strummed on it. He was still lost in thought. After his fingers strummed out a few sour notes, he threw the instrument aside, displeased with himself. A while passed before anything else was said—the two friends just enjoyed being in one another's presence. Finally Tulio said, sounding quite content, "I got us a treat." He pulled out the alcohol and took a large drink from it, smiling. "It's been a while since I've been able to get my hands on any of this."

Miguel's eyes sparkled and looked up at Tulio to see if he could drink a bit of the amazing treat. '_Sweet now I have an alibi to cuddle up and nuzzle him, and possibly sleep in his arms tonight.'_ A light blush lit on Miguel's cheeks.

Tulio was pleased at how eagerly Miguel took the bottle and drank. "Good?" His partner nodded and drank more and more. Tulio had to end up taking the bottle from him. "Not too much," he said, "I don't want you getting sick." And he began gulping down large amounts of the alcohol. Together they drank until they couldn't sit up straight. Tulio draped an arm across Miguel's shoulders and leaned heavily on him. His eyes were halfway closed and his cheeks were rosy from the alcohol. He waited to see if Miguel would say anything about how close they were to each other—he didn't. This made him smile and drink some more.

When Tulio leaned against Miguel his heart skipped a beat. His cheeks were already red from drinking so he didn't have to worry about the blush he now had. Miguel didn't say anything as he was enjoying Tulio this close to him. He instead leaned in close to Tulio savoring his wonderful scent and how comfortable he seemed to be.

There had been a doubt gnawing at Tulio for a while. He had been wondering something for a long time, and now seemed like the perfect time to get it out of the way. "Miguel, are you happy here with me?" he paused and said, trying to keep his focus, "Do you wish that you didn't live like this?"

Miguel looked at his partner who seemed to have a sad expression. Did Miguel want to live better? Of course who wouldn't, but he wanted to be with Tulio if that happened. Tulio had been his friend for a long time and also his crush for a very long time. Thinking of their times together; Miguel couldn't help but smile at almost every memory with Tulio he could recall. "Of course I'm happy with you Tulio…I couldn't ask for a better friend. You're always there when I'm in trouble, and you constantly put up with me and my ignorance….But yes I wish I didn't like this…I don't think anyone does, but I actually love it cause I have you to be with." Miguel nuzzles Tulio, but then his mood dropped to a depressed one. "I bet you aren't happy living like this and with me though."

Tulio seemed taken aback by Miguel's last statement. "Of course I like living like this with you." The more he thought about it, the more he began to realize that he couldn't live without Miguel's constant ignorance and jokes. He realized that he cared for him quite a lot—perhaps more than he should? "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love doing this with you every night—just being with you. It's the best thing in the world, Miguel." He noticed his partner smile and look away quickly. Tulio couldn't help but to actually lean closer to him and pull him into his arms in a warm embrace. "I guess that sometimes I'm just afraid that you'll get sick of all of this and leave one day."

Miguel instantly wrapped his arms around Tulio and buried his head in his partner's chest. "No Tulio I don't get sick of running everywhere with you at all. I love it so much, much more than you can imagine. I don't want to leave you, and I'm not going to…I want to stay with you Tulio." Tears leaked from his eyes as he said this; sad that Tulio would think this.

"Miguel, don't do that. Here." He passed his partner the bottle and said gently, "Drink some more." He did, and Tulio took the opportunity to hug Miguel to him affectionately. "You make me feel so bad when you do that." He leisurely ran a hand thru Miguel's hair, trying to comfort him somewhat. "I hate it when you cry." Tulio's voice was full of misery.

The feel of Tulio's hands running through Miguel's hair made the blonde instantly calm down and relax. "Sorry, I don't mean to cry….I just can't help it sometimes….." Miguel clutched Tulio's shirt tightly and buried his face further into the warmth of Tulio. '_He_ _feels so warm….damn I may never get to be this_ _close again for a while… better use my time wisely then_.' With that thought Miguel shuffled closer into Tulio's comforting arms.

Tulio smiled a little and murmured in his half drunken stupor, "You're warm, Miguel." He pulled the other man into his lap and wrapped his skinny arms around him securely. When he was sure that Miguel was comfortable with this, he said affectionately, "I'm shouldn't be so hard on you all the time; you deserve better than that." He drank a little more and hiccupped a little. "I—you…you're everything to me, you know."

The buzzed blonde was nuzzling Tulio when he heard his partner say his last sentence. Eyes were wide at everything he said, but the last one was shocking. Miguel peered up at Tulio's drunken face and innocently asked, "R-Really? I thought I was annoying to you…" Miguel's clutch tightened as he watched Tulio.

Tulio laughed drunkenly. "No! You're my world, Miguel. I thought you knew that." He grabbed Miguel's face and caressed it a little. He almost felt sick from his consumption of alcohol; he usually didn't mix that well with it. At this point, he didn't really care how sick he became, just as long as he had Miguel with him, he was happy.

Miguel smiled widely as he knew when Tulio drank he spilled the truth about everything. He felt a warm hand caressing his face, and he leaned into Tulio's touch happily; nuzzling the palm lightly. "No, I didn't….you always tell me how annoying I am, and how I ruin your plans." Miguel said dejectedly; looking down at Tulio's lap. "I never wanted to be the burden… I just wanted you to like me." When he realized what he said a blush formed on the blonde's cheeks as his hand covered his mouth. '_Oh I hope he didn't hear that…'_

"Miguel," he said, frowning down at his partner, "you do _not _ruin my plans." He played with a little bit of Miguel's blonde hair; without thinking about it, Tulio leaned down and planted a kiss on Miguel's head. "And even if you did, I wouldn't love you any less."

Miguel was speechless when Tulio kissed his head, but he was even more shocked when he said that he loved him. '_Tulio loves me?...An idiot like me?' _Miguel pulled back enough to look into Tulio's half lidded eyes and see that he was being truthful. His breath also hitched at the smile that was plastered onto Tulio's usually frowning face. The blonde's heart pounded rapidly; feeling warm sensations flowing through his veins. "But Tulio….I'm an idiot…" His face drooped down again with some shame.

"No," he said gently, touching Miguel's hand. "You're not, and don't ever say that again." He snuggled Miguel close to him and pressed his face close to his. "I love you just the way you are, and I really want to just take you and…" he laughed to himself and licked his lips. He recalled how sweet Miguel had looked licking up that apple's juice. He felt his face burning as he clumsily planted a kiss on his partner's cheek. He didn't pull away immediately, though; instead he pressed his nose to Miguel's skin and inhaled his delicious scent.

Miguel's blush intensified as his partner kissed his cheek. As Tulio continued giving him affection Miguel just sat there replaying those words again n his head. After a few minutes he finally hugged his partner and nuzzled Tulio's face. "Tulio?...I love y-you…" Miguel then leaned in close to Tulio and gently connected their lips in a sweet, feathery kiss.

Tulio's half open eyes opened wide for a moment. "Oh…Miguel…that was…" his partner looked away, ashamed, and Tulio frowned at this. "No, look at me." When Miguel refused to, Tulio guided his face close to his and smiled. "I want another." And he kissed Miguel again, this time longer and more passionately. Tulio's tongue entered Miguel's mouth and began teasing him. He let out a moan. When it was over, Miguel was huddled in Tulio's lap, his face red. Tulio smiled down at him and touched his cheek. "Don't be shy; you taste good."

The blush on Miguel's face darkened even more at Tulio's comment. He shuffled a bit in Tulio's lap; blushing madly with shyness. "I don't taste that good…You taste even better Tulio…" Miguel's face turned to face a sunset and stared at it until his blush dissipated. Looking into the orange sun a quick breeze fell onto the two. Miguel shivered a bit still not having his shirt on.

Tulio's hands ran along Miguel's bare flesh. He felt goose bumps arise from the cool skin, and he smiled a little. "You're cold." He said, taking off his own vest and shirt. He covered Miguel with his blue shirt and hugged him close. "I can't let you be cold." He said, smiling at Miguel. He noticed that his partner's face was blushing, and he leaned close to him and kissed his forehead. "You're pretty adorable, Miguel."

A smile lit on Miguel's face as he nuzzled into a warm shirtless chest. "Tulio you're so warm." His long, skinny arms wrapped around Tulio's waist as he kissed Tulio's chest lightly. He had seen Tulio shirtless before, but he never got to be this close to his partner before, and his skin was begging to be tasted and nipped. He felt the other shudder and continued to kiss and nip Tulio's chest gently. '_He tastes so good…'_

Tulio laughed as he watched Miguel kiss his skin. "I'll show you how to do it right." He said, urging Miguel back so that he could get a good, clear view of his bare chest. Tulio still had a smile on his face as he licked and kissed Miguel's chest. He nipped at it lightly, left red marks on the pale flesh. "You're shaking a little." He noticed as he clamped his teeth down gently on one of Miguel's nipples and sucked on it. He continued to tease his partner until his body became rigid.

Miguel squirmed and moaned lightly as Tulio teased his bare skin. He could feel Tulio smirk in his chest as Miguel's nipple was being tortured. "Nnn Tulio…" Miguel's hands snaked into his partner's jet black hair; tangling his long fingers in it to pull him closer.

Tulio was only happy to give his partner more. "I wish you were naked." He said, his hands traveling down to Miguel's belt. He pulled at it a little. "So I could really make you happy." Miguel just let out a little whimper and pulled the other man in for another kiss, demanding more. Tulio couldn't stand it anymore; his slender fingers began working at Miguel's belt until it came undone. He pulled it off and then slowly pulled the other man's clothes away from his skin. Tulio touched Miguel's penis, which was already quickly growing hard, and then pressed his lips to it.

Miguel sighed as his growing erection was freed of his tight pants. Miguel moaned more as Tulio has come into contact with his hard on. His penis twitched as Tulio gave it attention that Miguel only dreamed of having. "Ohhh…" Miguel moaned quietly, not wanting to get caught by anyone who heard him. The blonde bit back a loud moan when Tulio ran his tongue against his heated flesh, making it twitch again.

"Why Miguel," Tulio said jokingly, "you're so hard." He snickered and then wrapped his mouth around Miguel's erection. He sucked on it and took it deep into his throat. He didn't know how he was able to do this without choking—he'd wanted this for so long. Ever since he'd met Miguel, he'd been attracted to him and, in some ways, even jealous of him. "I think that I'm getting a little hard, too." He said as he began to take off his own pants. The hungry look that Miguel was giving him was too much, so he undressed himself slowly, teased him as much as he could. His partner's green eyes were shining with longing anticipation.

"Nnnn Tulio that's teasing." He said in a whiny voice. When Tulio finally removed his pants Miguel rushed to touch his partner's hard on as well. He smiled when he caught the noise slipping from Tulio's lips. "I'll make you feel good Tulio." Before the other could respond Miguel licked his partner from the base slowly to the tip.

"T h-that's teasing, Miguel." He said, letting out a moan and trembling. He pulled Miguel closer to him and urged him to continue. "Don't be so shy; I want it just as much as you do." He leaned back and let his partner have his fun.

Miguel smiled and took Tulio's length into his warm mouth, sucking on the sensitive head for a bit. He could hear Tulio's moans begging him to continue so he did. Wrapping his tongue around the other's length Miguel began to bob his head up and down at a painfully slow pace for his partner. Smirking at Tulio's whimpers he increased his speed adding pressure as well. He then felt two hands tangle in his blonde locks; pushing on his head gently. Miguel took him all the way inside his mouth, then sucked very hard on Tulio's erection for a few minutes before releasing it with a pop. Miguel had left a string of spit connecting his lips to his partner's hard on. He looked up at Tulio and smiled before sucking him again, harder and faster this time.

How much more of this wonderful torture could he possibly take? Tulio began writhing in pleasure, letting out a series of moans, until he felt himself about to climax. He then pulled his erection away from Miguel and said, "I want to be inside of you." He didn't even wait for his partner's response. In an instant he was on top of him, stroking his erection and kissing every inch of skin he could find. He always knew that he'd end up in bed with Miguel one day—he'd never imagined that it would be this amazing. "Maybe I shouldn't tease you anymore; maybe I should just give you what you want." He squeezed Miguel's erection and ran his thumb across the head. "What do you think, Miguel?"

Miguel shivered at the feeling of Tulio touching his penis in such a way willingly. He nodded his head furiously pleading Tulio to take him. The blonde looked up at the ceiling of the docks and turned his head to see that it was dusk. "Oh Tulio just take me now." He pleaded as his twitching erection was stroked.

"Maybe…in a while. Now I'm curious." He said as he tormented Miguel. He said this without realizing just how ready he himself was. He couldn't help it; the other man was simply irresistible. The fact that he'd gone this long without taking Miguel already amazed him. Tulio found himself kissing Miguel again and whispering to him, "You know I can't resist you." Miguel let out a little moan as he felt two slender fingers force their way into him. He began begging even more. Tulio swallowed. He knew then that he shouldn't have drank so much—had it really been a lot? He couldn't remember…his movements were sure, but shaky due to his drunkenness. His fingers withdrew from Miguel and he positioned himself. "Miguel," he said, smiling playfully, "are you ready?"

Miguel moaned and nodded his head. "Yeeesss just take me now Tulio." He said wrapping his lanky arms around Tulio's neck.

"Oh, Miguel," Tulio said, his voice breaking as he leaned forward and nuzzled his partner's cheek, "I love you." He began thrusting into Miguel slowly, and as soon as he did Miguel reached up and dug his nails into Tulio's shoulders. "Ah…Miguel…" Tulio moaned as he felt himself being taken in and consumed by the other man's tight heat. He inhaled sharply as he began to thrust a little more. Slowly he built up speed, until he heard his partner let out a little, passionate cry. "Oh—yeah…M-Miguel…" Tulio said hotly, increasing the rhythm of his thrusts.

Miguel let out cries of pleasure as Tulio thrusted into him. "Ah!Tulio! Ohh! Ah! AH!" Miguel moaned loudly arching his back up rubbing chests with his partner. "Ohhhh! Tulio!...I-love-ah! You!" He then clung tightly to Tulio as he was being pounded into.

"D-Don't let go, Miguel." Tulio panted as he felt his partner clinging to him. He was nearly sobbing as he watched Miguel take him so willingly. "You're so amazing…" he began rubbing Miguel's erection as quickly as he could. Fluids were already dripping from it, so he bathed his fingers in it, and then brought them up to Miguel's mouth, urging him to suck on them. His partner gladly took Tulio's fingers into his mouth, and let out a deep moan. "You—ah—feel so good…"

Miguel sucked on Tulio's fingers licking at them and moaning Tulio's name over and over again. The pressure was building tremendously inside Miguel as Tulio rued him. In response the blonde began writhing underneath his partner in agony for release. "Ah! Tuliooo…Im-ah!- gonna come!" Miguel said in a raspy voice.

"Do it," he encouraged, "right now, Miguel. Do it for me." He lightly nipped at his partner's lips and kept repeating, "Come for me, Miguel," and just as he felt himself about to lose control, something warm spurted onto his skin. He looked down and saw that his hand was covered in sticky fluid. He smiled and let out a loud, "Oh—ah…yeah…" and came right there inside of his partner. Miguel was panting and crying. Tulio ran his clean hand thru his hair and kissed him. "I love you." He lifted his hand that was coated in Miguel's come to his mouth and licked it up. He fell onto the ground beside his partner and pulled him into a sweaty, naked hug. "Miguel?" he asked tentatively, "That was okay, right?"

Miguel struggled to regain his breath back as Tulio pulled his body flush against his. As his breathing turned into low pants Miguel finally spoke. " Of course it was ok….It was what I've wanted for a long time Tulio…." The blondes hand brushed itself against his lover's cheek as he whispered, "I love you too Tulio…." A smile followed after and his eyes began to droop closed.

Tulio held his partner close to his bony chest as he went to sleep as well. A long while later when the sun had risen over the docks, he awoke with a terrible headache. He let out a tired grumble and sat up, not realizing that Miguel was still lying on his chest. He just looked around, shielding his eyes from the painful light. What was going on? His hair was loose and wild, and he was naked? Oh God, and Miguel…his face turned red. He shook Miguel awake and asked urgently, "What happened last night? Did we—what did we do?" he hurriedly went and pulled on his pants. He had no clue what was happening; all he knew was that he had been drunk, and that he and Miguel were naked. He was terrified. Had he done something last night that would ruin their friendship?

Miguel was sleeping in bliss until he was shaken awake by Tulio. Just as he was about to say good morning to his new lover, Tulio had frantically pulled his pants on and asked him what had happened. Miguel was hurt deeply. He didn't think that Tulio drank this much as to where he would forget what they had done last night. The blonde stared at the dock not daring to look into his partner's gaze. "We did exactly what it looks like Tulio." He said in a low, hurt voice.

Tulio's eyes grew wide. He hadn't expected this—it wasn't as though he hadn't _wanted _to do that with Miguel, but the fact that he had actually done it drunk made him all the more angry with himself. He said nothing, just rose up to his feet and grabbed his hair tie. After fixing his hair, he turned away from Miguel. His eyes were full of tears. He couldn't believe that he'd been drunk last night. He couldn't even remember the night that he'd finally made Miguel his. He let out a little sniffle and quickly wiped away some tears before turning back to his partner. "I…I'm sorry…" he said, trying not to start crying, "I shouldn't have drunk so much last night. Maybe then…" _Maybe if I was able to control myself, then I would actually remember last night. _

Miguel's eyes had widened. Tulio was sorry for last night. His heart now ached thinking that Tulio didn't even want him. '_I knew he wouldn't really love me…I shouldn't have given into his drunken state…'_ Miguel's hair hung into his face as tears leaked down his cheeks onto the dock. "You're sorry?...why? Don't you love me, or am I too annoying for you Tulio?..." He said barely audible.

"What? No, it's nothing like that at all!" Tulio exclaimed, going over and taking Miguel's hand. "I just—I'm mad at myself." He looked into his love's eyes and gave him a reassuring little smile. "I shouldn't have gotten drunk, because now I can't remember what it was like when we…" he shook his head and sighed. He wanted to pull Miguel into a hug, to kiss him, but he was afraid that he would be rejected. Instead he just stood there, staring down at his partner's hand. He brought Miguel's hand up to his lips and kissed it delicately. "Maybe…well, we could do it again if you wanted so that I could, you know, remember it." A little smile spread across his face.

At this Miguel's face lifted up so that Tulio could see his face. A large smile appeared onto his face before he jumped into Tulio's arms and nuzzled his partner over and over again. "Yes yes and yes!"

Tulio managed to lift his partner up into his arms and off the ground. He held Miguel close and said, "My head still hurts, though. I wish someone would make it better…" Miguel laughed, leaned forward, and kissed him. Tulio grinned and then lowered his partner to the ground. "So," he said, staring out at the day, "we don't have a plan, so where are we going to go from here?"

Miguel smirked shyly and played with his lover's pants hem. "Maybe we could..you know help you remember what happened last." Miguel cast his puppy eyes onto Tulio for extra measure.

"Damn it, Miguel," he said, turning away and sighing, "you know that I can't say no to those eyes…" he then glanced over his shoulder, saw that Miguel was giving him an innocent, care-free smile, and tackled him to the ground. "Yeah, help me remember." He gave his partner a series of passionate kisses. He supposed that even though things weren't going according to plan that it was still okay. After all, he didn't have to be in control of the world all the time, did he? Maybe just part of the time would do. He could live with that.

* * *

The Tulio parts were written by Tsukitara Kitori and the Miguel parts were written by Nezune Otoki.


End file.
